Kemosabe
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Set after the movie. John learns the real meaning of Kemosabe. No slash.


**Set after the movie. Some spoilers if you haven't seen it.**

**I know kemosabe actually means trusted scout or faithful friend but I actually liked the brother aspect of it in the movie. **

_Kemosabe_

The flames of the campfire swayed in the small gusts of wind between the rock walls of the canyon while shadows danced across their surfaces. A speared rabbit turned slowly over the heat being as deliciously prepared as could possibly be for the two hungry men on opposite sides of the fire. While Tonto mindlessly tended to their food, John Reid sat staring at an object he held in his hands.

"Afraid of book, Kemosabe?" The Indian asked looking over the tips of the flames and fried rabbit ears.

John blinked a few times, shaking his head to clear it before glancing up at Tonto.

"Uh, what?" He cleared his throat and stretched his neck awkwardly while furrowing his brow in a little show of annoyance. "No. No, I'm not afraid of books. I just, uh...it was my brother's." He tried to hold Tonto's gaze but found that he couldn't and dropped his head back down to stare at the cover of the novel.

"Ah, great warrior novel, yes?"

John's frowned deepened before he forced himself to laugh. "No. The exact opposite actually. It's John Locke's _Two Treaties of Government._ I sent him a copy the first year I went away to school."

Tonto raised his eyebrows, but made himself busy by stoking the fire. "Didn't find much use of it, I presume."

John laughed again, this time a little less forcefully. "None as a matter of fact. I found it on the bookshelf at their house practically as good as new."

The Indian pulled the rabbit off the fire and began gingerly pulling some meat off of it regardless of the heat. "Well, Kemosabe...perhaps keeping the book on the shelf was their way of keeping you close." He held the stick out to John.

The ranger raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised at the thought from Tonto, until he caught sight of the bird sitting on top of the Indian's head. "Maybe." He carefully replied, while taking the offered food from his friend. "You know," He changed his tone, trying to drive the conversation to something else, "I still can't imagine you and Dan ridin' together. I mean, in a way sure, but," he watched with a half hidden smirk as Tonto fed his bird, "in another way, not at all."

"Great warrior cares about his partner. Great man cares for him, Kemosabe." Tonto glanced up at the ranger, then turned his gaze towards Silver standing a few feet away. "Perhaps, horse not so stupid."

An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at the horse until John turned back to Tonto with a bemused expression. "Yet, you still call me Kemosabe."

Tonto grinned. "Ah, yes. _Wrong brother._"

John rolled his eyes while supporting a snort of annoyance. "Is that really what it means?"

"At the time, yes." The Indian's eyes widened with truth as he placed a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed. John picked disgustedly at the food and took a small bite, trying his best not to screw his face up in nausea. He eyed Tonto eating hungrily and silently wondered if over time, he too would have such an acquired taste.

Swallowing thickly, he inquired, "And now?"

"Perhaps...wrong, no more." The Indian answered through a mouth full of rabbit meat.

John suddenly slowed his chewing, swallowing a bit more easily with his mind preoccupied with something else. "Just...brother."

"Mmm." Tonto mumbled, indulged in his meal.

The ranger took another bite, the nauseating taste hitting him full force again. He gritted his teeth as he swallowed before placing the stick back over the fire for Tonto to eat if he so desired.

"Only if you let me be in charge of the food for awhile." John smiled politely, hoping Tonto wouldn't be offended.

"Don't like rabbit, Kemosabe?" The Indian asked.

"Not so much." The ranger courteously replied, wiping his hands on his pants. When the Indian remained silent he let his gaze drift back up across the campfire to see Tonto staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes. John raised his brow. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Tonto looked back to Silver. "Horse, definitely stupid."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
